Love Is Blood Deep
by Ryle Culler
Summary: On hold Airra Culler owns a organization called Cross Wing. What happens when a certent true vampire comes into the mix? What is a Crusnink, nanomachines, and what isn't Airra telling Sir Integra? Alucardxoc rated M for Alucards and Integras Language!
1. Father Anderson, Alucard, & Sir Integra?

Ryle: Hey guys I came up with a new story and just wanted to see what you thought!

Alucard: Sure you just wanted to bore them didn't you!(que evil cackle)

Ryle: Just do the disclaimer! I don't even know why I love your character!

Alucard: Ryle does not own Hellsing but she does own Airra and Nash!

It was a crisp cool night and the wind was quiet. The only sounds the could be herd were gun shot and the screams to those to where unfortunate to be hit with those bullets. The was a infiltration team being lead by the leader of the Cross Wing organization. The Cross Wing organization was established in the early 1800's to destroy supernatural creatures such as Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, and more. At this time Airra Culler is currently leading the team to destroy a resent FREAK vampire.

"A team and B team have you cleared your sections?!"- Airra called over the headsets.

"Yes sir, but we haven't found the FREAK vampire yet!" - an officer replied.

"Keep looking, split up and help the other teams!" - Airra said giving the order.

"Right over and out!" - the officer said.

Airra continued down the corridor that she was currently clearing out. Airra appeared to be in her early twenties, with long black hair, green highlights running down it. Her hair reached her lower back, but was currently pulled back in a ponytail. She was shapely but not too shapely, her eyes shone in the darkness like bright red rubies. She stood about 5'11.

Airra's POV

"Alright team get ready theres a group of gouls up ahead!" - I said.

My team came to a corner and I gave the signal to stop. Then I looked around the corner then looked at my team. I gave them the sign to head out and fire. Once more guns were fired off and gouls fell to the ground dead.

"So they send a woman to do a man's job, huh?" - a voice boomed from in front of my team.

They all look up to see red eyes glowing in the darkness. The figure shadowed in darkness.

"All teams report, we have found the FREAK vampire!" - I broadcast over the headset.

"Men get ready to fire!" - I yelled.

"What can you do woman? Tickle me?" - the vampire asked.

"Oh, I tickle you! Fire!" - I yelled.

The vampire was soon disposed of and the team began to head out. But was stopped by a man. The man short, spikey blond hair, green eyes , a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. Anderson is quite an imposing man, being very tall and lean with broad shoulders. He wears round glasses, a large grey cassock , grey pants , black boots, a black shirt , white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back.

"Well looks like there's still one vampire left!" - the man spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want!" - I called stepping in front of my men.

"I'm Alexander Anderson, and I here to send all of the demons back to hell!" - Alexander said pulling out his blessed bayonets.

"There are no more vampires to be killed so you may leave Father Anderson!" - I said

"Ah but there is one, right in front of me!" - Anderson said charging at me.

I dodged left, right, duck, jump, right, left, then I jumped away.

"You've got it wrong I'm not a vampire!" - I yelled.

"Not from where I stand you bloody beast!" - Anderson said lunging for her again.

"Well then I'll just have to shot you then!" - I said firing of a round in Anderson's head and body.

He fell to the ground and laid still. I relaxed and motioned my team on ahead of me. Once they were all in front I fallowed. I didn't get very far before I felt a blinding pain in my stomach. I looked down to find that damned priest's bloody bayonet piercing through my stomach.

"Bastard!" - I yelled.

"Now go to hell demon!" - Anderson said while pulling out the bloody bayonet.

"Like hell I will you damned priest!" - I yelled rounding on him and firing.

The priest was once more on the ground and my team and I ran down the corridors. Once outside I went to the command unit and ordered everyone to pack up. I had Nash begin to heal my wound when the vehicle suddenly stopped.

"Now what the hells the problem!" - I yelled getting irritated.

"I'm sorry Sir but there are other vehicles blocking our way! Hellsing I believe it says!" - the driver said.

'Hellsing?' - I thought

I got up and out of the vehicle and walked up to the front car and knocked on the passenger window. The window rolled down to reveal and woman in her early twenties with bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Is there a particular reason why you have stopped my vehicles from moving through?" - I asked.

"Yes we came here to this location to get rid of a FREAK vampire." - she said.

"Well you can just turn around because there is no FREAK vampire here." - I said then began to walk away.

I heard the door open then close before I turned around to come face to face with the woman.

"What do you mean there is no FREAK vampire here?!" - she yelled.

"My men and I destroyed it, so it's dead, gone." - I said.

"What is you name?" - she asked.

"Airra Culler of the Cross Wing organization at your service." - I said with a bow.

"Well Ms. Culler I would like you to come with me." - She said.

"Why would I go with you?" - I asked.

"I would like to ask you some questions." - She said.

"Fine I will go with you but I will be sending my men back to headquarters." - I said.

We both walked back to our vehicles. I told Nash to head back and wait for further instructions/ Then I walked back to Hellsing's vehicle.

"I guess I get in the back then?" - I asked her.

She gave a nod and I went back. I opened the door to see a man and woman and well as a few soldiers. I took a seat next to the man clad in red and shut the door. I shut my eyes and leaned back and relaxed. When we finally got there I got out and fallowed the woman I first spoke to into the build in front of me. We walked through some corridors before we came to an office. She took a seat behind a desk and motioned for me to take a seat. I did so.

"So what did you want to talk about?" - I asked.

"First off I will introduce myself, I am Integra Wingates Hellsing. I'm head of the Hellsing organization. This is my servant Alucard." - Integra said motioning to the red clad man beside her.

"Okay? And I care why?" - I asked.

"You have taken one of our missions and completed it. I merely wish to discuss it with you and my servant." - she said.

"Right, not that I care, but I told you that the FREAK vampire has already been taken care of. So why did you ask me here for Ms. Hellsing." - I asked.

"Fine I will get strait to the point. What is your organization?" - she asked.

"Officially it is a weapons industry for the army, but to be truthful that is just a government cover up and we ensure that the supernatural does not get out of hand. Does that answer your question?" - I asked.

"Yes it does, now I will tell you what my organization is about..." - she began.

"It's basically the same thing as mine." - I said.

"Right." -she said.

"Are we finished here or do you have anymore questions?" - I asked.

"No you are free to go. But you may want to have you wound taken care of." - She said.

"It is fine I have already taken care of it. Now if you will excuse me." - I said.

I got up and began to turn around when Integra's servant spoke.

"I see you've meet Father Anderson." - he said.

"Yes a hellion he is, a regenerator I believe." - I said turning to face them once again.

"This is interesting master! Another organization to rival ours! I'm getting excited!" - he said then began to laugh like a mad man.

"Well then I will see you some time in the future Sir Integra." - I said.

I turned to leave when I was interrupted once more!

"Bloody hell!" - I said.

"Sir Integra I have your tea." - a butler said from the door.

"Would you like to join me for tea Ms. Culler?" - Integra asked.

"Why not I've nothing else to do!" - I said sitting down.

"You can call me Airra Sir Integra." - I said.

"Very well you can as well call me Integra." - she said.

"I didn't know that vampires could drink tea." - Alucard asked.

"Bloody hell! Does everyone think I'm a vampire!?" - I asked.

Everyone in the room nodded their head. I did an anime fall.

"No I'm not a vampire and I can drink tea. Thank you very much." - I said.

"_**Sir Culler, there has been an intrusion at the mansion. It seems that priest came back to hunt you down!" - Nash  
**_

"May I excuse myself from the room?" - I asked.

Integra gave a nod. I got up and went just outside the door.

"Have you apprehended him yet?" - I asked.

"_**We keep shooting him but he won't die Sir! What should we do?" - Nash**_

"Well then go Crusnink on him and if he doesn't die then I'll put a call into Maxwell!" - I yelled.

"_**Right I'll get on that right away!" - Nash**_

I went back into Integra's office and sat back down.

"Airra tell me what is a Crusnink?" - she asked.

'Oh shit!' - I thought.


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
